


Fated Meeting

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey sexy, do you want a ride to heaven with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: Omiya was 17 stations away from Shibuya and you can travel it for around 30minutes  
> But for the sake of the story, ignore the facts and read it as it was laid on the story <3
> 
> first smut, so i'm not sure about the details (i've read and watched p just to have a hang of it)  
> OMG! just i don't know what to say! *cough*cough*
> 
> excuse the grammars as i haven't edited the chapter.  
> have fun <3

 

 

“Hey sexy, do you want a ride to heaven with me?”

 

**What the fuck?**

 

Kagami was walking along the streets of Shibuya minding his own business and was busy ignoring the buzzing sounds of the populated avenue when he heard the lamest pickup line someone had the guts to use.

 

It was summer and the city felt like a giant furnace. It was too hot for his liking and he didn’t want to go out and leave the comfort of his house but he had to run an errand for his father.

 

His father was on a vacation trip with most of the his company’s employees so he was alone for the next two weeks. He didn’t mind though, however, his father asked him to deliver some documents to one of the company’s client in Nishi Ward. The documents were immediately needed and his father had forgotten about it.

 

He sighed. He adored and loved his father but sometimes his old man could be an idiot. Anyway, he had no choice but to be done with it.

 

He was walking briskly towards the subway station as he felt his skin sizzle against the sun’s fury. Sweat covered his skin and he groaned, so much for taking a bath when he felt like shit. He was not paying attention to his surroundings so he had not seen the man checking him on his back.

 

“Hey sexy, do you want a ride to heaven with me?”

 

His eyebrows twitched at the man’s sentence but he continued to walk. The man had zero delicacy picking up women in broad daylight with a lot of people around him. _Must be a pervert._

 

“It would be nice if I’m a car so you could ride me. Fast and hard.”

 

He rolled his eyes. Okay. Could someone arrest the man? He was definitely a pervert. He pitied the girl he was talking to but he was not about to get himself into a dispute, his father would totally grill him or would confine him if he knew that he was an instigator in a fight.

 

He walked hurriedly down the subway but he wasn’t able to proceed in front of the platform as there were a lot of people waiting in line for the arrival of the next train. 

 

The atmosphere was hot enough and the number of passengers made it hotter. So much for a nice ride. If only he was older then he could have gotten a driver’s license and he could use his father’s car or even requested a car of his own.

 

He felt someone’s breath on his neck but he ignored it as it was crowded and he couldn’t see any spot to move on to. 

 

“My dick just died. Would you mind if I would bury it in your ass?”

 

A hand caressed his butt and he reflexively turned around with a punch but the stranger caught his fist and turned his body around so his back was pressed into the stranger’s chest. He held his hand and kneaded them with his own as he rubbed and pinched his behind.

 

His eyes widened as he tilted his head to look at the other man. His breath hitched when he peered into his darkened orbs. It was the color of the deepest part of the ocean; it was too deep that he felt drowning as he gazed into them. He nearly tumbled as his knees gave away at the intensity of the emotion on those sinful eyes. They screamed sex.

 

He gulped when the man intertwined their fingers without breaking their eye contact. He then smirked and licked his lips.

 

Kagami forgot where they were and the man tightened his hold on his fingers while drawing circles on his palm.

 

_"Please stand back from the platform edge until the stopping service has come to a stop at the platform."_

 

The rush of the people getting out from the train made it impossible to move freely and he was swept into the crowd. He tried to withdraw his hand but the other man had a strong grip so he discarded the idea, otherwise they would cause a ruckus and he didn’t want that.

 

The crowd rushed into the train and he was pushed into the edge of the car. He momentarily closed his eyes and sighed gratefully when the other man withdrew his hand. However, he abruptly opened them as he felt two hands encased his head and a body flushed against his own. He was trapped between the backdoor and the person.

 

He turned his head around and the man from earlier was smiling as if amused by the sight. The redhead narrowed his eyes. Was he supposed to endure the man’s presence for 27 stations until he reached Omiya or until the train was vacant enough for him to move to another seat or car even?

 

Omiya was the last stop of the train and it would be around ten in the evening when the train would arrive at the last station.

 

“What the hell, would you mind moving a little, it’s too crowded here.” He hissed.

 

The man just raised his hands and tilted his head. He raised his eyebrows as if to challenge him to move.

 

He looked around but it was full and he was pressed into the edge of the last car of the train. Impossible.

 

He sighed. _Endure. Endure. He had to endure._

 

He could feel on his back the warmth emitting from the body of the tanned man as he was pressed into him. His breath was ghosting his neck and he shuddered at the contact. This was a bad idea.

 

He studied the man’s reflection on the car’s windows. He was tall, taller than him. His skin was dark but not black, it was a pretty color and it looked exotic. It was uncommon for a pure Japanese and he wondered if the man had a foreign blood on him. His hair was the same color as his eyes. It was messy but oddly enough it suited the him giving off an aura of a rugged personality. 

 

Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his narrow, oblong face. He had a prominent cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. His dark eyes were small and evenly apart which sat below his trimmed eyebrows. His eyebrows were thin and were shaped into a perfect arched that followed the slight curve of his eye.

 

His eyes connected with the man and he could almost feel the air sizzled around them. His eyes widened as the man leaned forward and licked the back of his neck.

 

“That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were you, I'd be coming too.”

 

He could feel him smile on his neck as he purred the pickup line the redhead had no idea where he got or why did the man thought it was a good idea to use when in fact it sucked.

 

“Your pickup lines were horrible.” He huffed weakly as he felt the man’s tongue started to move on his neck, sliding and nipping the skin of his nape. He twitched when the man bit him hard and lapped at the reddened area. 

 

“Ahh—” He moaned and he flushed at the sound. The man’s large hand cupped his bottom and squeezed them.

 

The redhead felt his knees weakened at the pressure but the man inserted his knees between his legs to prevent his fall.

 

He gripped the man’s hand as he looked around the car but no one was paying attention to them and the tanned man was wearing a jacket so he was covered from prying eyes if someone was observing them.

 

He had no idea whatsoever why the tanned man was wearing a jacket in a hot day and just looking at him made him itched with warmth.

 

“Stop touching asshole!” He breathed but his voice quivered as the man continued his ministrations.

 

“You like it, and… I believe you swing that way.” The man’s hand roamed on his body touching his back, his stomach.

 

“What? No!”

 

“Aomine Daiki.” The tanned man ignored him as he purred sensually and nibbled his ears looking directly on his eyes at their reflection.

 

He shuddered with anticipation at the aroused look of the other. His blood rushed southwards as he peered into the man’s oceanic eyes.

 

The man chuckled as he was huffing with strained force. His breathing was heavy and he heard the man groaned in approval. 

 

The taller man ground his erection on his butt and he choked at the sudden contact. He could feel his own responding to the action. The bluenette raised his knee and made contact with his groin and he moaned loudly.

 

“Be quiet if you don’t want to be found out.” The man muttered.

 

“Tha—that’s not the problem. Ahhn— Sto—stop touching me. Ah—” He quivered as he gripped the man’s jacket and leaned his head against the door.

 

“No can do.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

The man just chuckled at the accusation. Kagami widened his eyes when the man sled his fingers inside his tank top.

 

“Wha—” He slapped his hand on his mouth as he tried to contain the moan from escaping his throat.

 

He stilled when the man on their far left glanced at them but the asshole just smiled and asked what was the problem.

 

The man stuttered a negative answer and busied himself with his phone and Kagami heard the man’s footsteps moved away.

 

 _Don’t be fooled by this devil._ But there was no way in hell he would ask for someone’s help in this situation. He’d rather die than to do that.

 

_"The train’s now approaching the Ikebukuro."_

 

Huh. He had no idea that they had passed five stations already. The man moved a little bit away from him so he had the chance to look around the train’s car. He noted that no one was around except for the man earlier and he was about to get off.

 

When they had arrived at the station, the man got off and they were left alone. He looked outside but there were no passengers who would board the last car, even in the car next to theirs. The train started to move and no one got in.

 

“Don’t worry, you have me.” The man said as he was smiling amused.

 

He twisted his wrist but the man tightened his grip and walked towards the last seat of the car which faced the door with a divider from the main seats in front. He had no idea why it was designed that way but if someone were to enter from the side doors or the front door, they would’t be seen unless the person decided to move into the back.

 

He gulped. What if the man who was dragging him was a serial killer and was about to kill him? He was not weak but judging from his grip, he was stronger than him. He dug his soles on the floor and the man momentarily stopped.

 

“I’m not a killer.”

 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” He denied furiously.

 

“You’re too easy to read.” The man was laughing with his gut out and Kagami felt like smacking the life out of him.

 

The man seated himself and pulled him abruptly. He stumbled and he found himself on the lap of the man.

 

“Oh!” He tried standing but the man held his waist and pressed his lips against his.

 

His lips were slightly chapped but it was soft. He was sensually kissing him, moving his lips slowly in a rhythmic pattern against his. The tanned man was alternately licking and nibbling his lower lip cajoling him to respond and he instinctively opened his mouth.

 

He let out a moan when the man’s tongue dipped into his cavern. The wet muscle moved around his mouth, he licked his teeth and finally their tongues met and Kagami followed the man’s movement. They battled for dominance and Kagami traced the bluenette's mouth with his tongue which the other man groaned at the sensation. 

 

He gripped the man’s hair and pulled him downwards. He wanted more.

 

He could feel the man’s hand wondered from his shoulder, slowly gliding towards his waist and stayed there for a moment while massaging the muscles and continued down to his bottom. He could feel his hands as he kneaded his cheeks and he arched his back at the man’s touch.

 

“You have a nice smell.”

 

“You—ahh—ahh.” He was panting heavily as he tried to capture the man’s attention.

 

“Daiki. Call me by my name.” The tanned man huskily said as he continued kissing the light out of him.

 

“Daiki—Dai. Oh my God.” 

 

He could no longer think clearly as he felt the man’s hand on his body. He felt the need to touch the man so he sled his other hand inside Daiki’s shirt. He was no longer wearing his jacket and he had no idea when did the other man took it off.

 

His skin was hot and he wanted to melt against his touch. He could feel his taut stomach as he palmed them experimentally.

 

His breathe hitched once more when the man dipped his fingers on his pants into the crack of his entrance and he tried move away. But the man raised his head and captured his lips in a searing kiss that he forgot what he wanted to do as he closed his eyes.

 

He felt Daiki’s lips on his chin, on his closed eyes and once again on his lips, nibbling and pulling his lower lip gently. Then the kiss moved from his lips down on his neck as he supported him on his back. His other hand lifted his shirt and brushed his bud, he had no idea that he was sensitive there until the tanned man tweaked them alternately as he nibbled the skin of his neck leaving marks, he further went down and sucked his bud and he thought he saw stars.

 

“Ahh—please—I want more.” He arched his back as he felt his length hardened. His pants felt tight on his member and he pressed his crotch on the man’s legs as he desperately needed the friction.

 

The man as if reading his thoughts momentarily stopped his movements and stared at him. He was heavily panting and had forgotten his worries. He just wanted release and the man wasn’t making it easy for him.

 

He tried to palm his member but the tanned man captured his hand and brought it on his lips. He sucked his fingers while looking lustily at him and he blushed at the feat. The man with his one hand removed the zipper of his pants and using one knee lifted his ass and took off his trousers along with his boxer.

 

He shivered at his nakedness but the man stroked his length and the effect was instantaneous.

 

“Ahhnn—hah—hah—” He thrusted his cock on the man’s hand as he threw his head back. He could feel him move his hands up and down on his shaft and his mouth was trailing kisses down to his bud. He could no longer hold his moans and so he moaned loudly while panting heavily.

 

“Daiki—Daiki—I want to—” He thrust against the other’s hand as he could feel a burning sensation on his pelvic. He could no longer control himself and bit the man on his shoulder as he reached his orgasm.

 

He was panting from the act when the tanned man raised his hands and licked the semen on his fingers.

 

“It was thick. Don’t you pleasure yourself?” He whispered.

 

“What are you talking about?” He tried to stand up but his knees were shaking so he ended up on the tanned man’s lap once again.

 

Daiki leaned towards him and kissed him hard. It was kind of bitter and he cringed. It was his seed. He could feel the dissipating tension rise once again and he blushed as Aomine pointed at the bulge on his pants.

 

“We aren’t done yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine stared at the redhead in front of him. He was blushing once again and he couldn’t believe that someone was able to blush so many times in this age, or maybe he didn’t stop blushing from the start. The sight of the reddened man was endearing and he felt the need to take the man right there, time and place be damned.

 

He just planned on teasing the redhead but his reactions were adorable and sexy that he wanted him to be his. 

 

The shorter man was quivering from his touch which only served as fuel to his want. The redhead was sweating profusely which made his sun-kissed skin glistened against the bright light of the car. He looked at the redhead’s plumped red lips, it was swollen and shiny from the pressure of their kisses. He looked messy but that only fueled his need and it was too much. He leaned forward and kissed them once more. With one hand he removed his shirt as the need to feel the tiger’s skin on his became unbearable.

 

He wanted the man. He wanted to make him his, to take him over and over until he was the only one on the redhead’s mind.

 

He stood up with the redhead on his arms and pressed him towards the side wall as he ground his erection to the the shorter man’s. The tiger clung to his neck and rested his legs on either side of his hips. He captured the man’s lips and he felt the needy response from him, he moved down his neck biting and sucking, leaving marks along the way. 

 

The man was moaning his name again and again and he could feel his member hardened that it felt heavy as the need to be inside Kagami intensified. He caressed Kagami’s lips as he dragged the lower lip with his finger.

 

“Suck it.”

 

The man looked at him with hooded eyes and lapped his fingers while moaning. The sound was sensual that it raced down to his hard member. He felt himself hardened much more at the indecent noises. He had no recollection of being this hard in the past. When his fingers were coated with saliva, he withdrew them and dipped his fingers once again into the entrance of the smaller man.

 

He felt Kagami stiffened on his hold.

 

“I wanted you for so long. Please.” He begged the other man, he wanted the redhead but he would stop if he didn’t want him to continue.

 

He felt him relaxed on his hold and tightened his legs.

 

“Daiki—I want it. I—Ahh.”

 

Daiki could no longer control himself and he dipped one finger on the entrance of the other man. It was tight and he could feel his breath fastened at the intrusion. 

 

He thrust the finger in and out and tried to find his prostate. He moved his finger in circular motion and curved it as he rubbed the wall around it.

 

The redhead jerked at the sensation and moaned wildly as he arched his back.

 

Found it. He added another finger and scissored them as he rubbed them against the pleasure spot of the shorter man. Hi thrusted his fingers in and out the redhead and he could feel the man’s movement as he tried to match the movement of his fingers.

 

“Daiki—Dai—I want more—Ahh—I want you—Ahh—ahn—Fuck” The redhead cried while he dug his nails on his back.

 

Aomine removed his fingers and and positioned himself on Kagami’s entrance and slowly pushed inwards and moaned at the tightness of the redhead. He closed his eyes and basked at the heat that surrounded his member.

 

“Ah, Taiga. Fuck.”

 

He stopped for a moment to let the tiger adjust to the intrusion as he could see the man’s discomfort, he stilled and waited for the man to relax. He wanted to fully sheathe himself deep inside the redhead but he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“AHH! Move!” The redhead begged with a begging voice and Aomine lost control.

 

He thrusted deep inside the redhead angling every thrust to hit his prostate. He pushed back in forth inside the shorter man and he could feel him clenching his member. He moaned at the blissful sensation.

 

Kagami felt full but the sensation was too inviting and he wanted more. He moved his hips and he felt the other man got bigger. He could feel his cock and it was brushing his prostate. The tanned man suddenly thrusted hard and he let out a moan. He knew he was drooling but he didn’t care as he willed himself to feel the tanned man inside him. Only that moment.

 

“You’re so warm inside. It felt so good—”

 

He grunted as he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. The tanned man rammed into his body faster and harder. His thrusts were angled to hit his pleasure spot and he had no idea what to do. The tanned man grasped his cocked and moved his fingers up and down on his shaft doubling the pleasure he was feeling. He bucked his hips to meet the other man’s trust as he clenched his ass.

 

“Faster—move faster—I’m co—” Kagami bit him on his shoulder—again as he found release.

 

Aomine could feel that the redhead was about to come so he pounded into him relentlessly and he felt the other man stilled momentarily as he ejaculated on his hands.

 

He continued his thrusting and for a moment, he stilled as his background was enveloped in whiteness. He came inside the redhead and with great elation moaned loudly. He slumped his sweaty body against the redhead and for a moment they basked into the aftermath of the activity.

 

Kagami was the first one to move but the tanned man didn’t let him go and without pulling out sat down.

 

“What?” 

 

Kagami could feel the other man’s cock hardened once again and he widened his eyes in disbelief.

 

“No! No! You’re kidding!” He shouted but the tanned man smirked lewdly and started to move, pushing in and out him in a rhythmic pattern.

 

Kagami was riding him and he could feel him deep inside him, the tip of his member was directly hitting his prostate. 

 

“This—Ahh—Aomine—you—ahh” 

 

But the man kept moving and he could do nothing but moan. Insatiable. Aomine was insatiable. He could feel his length hardened as Aomine pumped and gripped his cock while he was nibbling his ear murmuring dirty words.

 

_"The train’s now approaching Nishikawaguchi."_

 

Kagami opened his eyes at the announcement and the train once again stopped. However unlike the previous stops, there was someone who boarded the last car and his eyes widened at the sound of the footsteps. Luckily the man sat in front of the car but it was within close proximity.

 

Aomine continued moving without batting an eye and he couldn’t suppress his moan.

 

“Sto—ahh—moving—ahhnn—someone—here—” He incoherently muttered but the man continued thrusting into him as he rubbed his shaft. Faster and harder.

 

He bit the man hard on his shoulder to muffle his moans and he heard him hissed but didn’t say a word.

 

_"The train’s now approaching Warabi."_

 

They heard the man stood up as the train was stopping. Aomine increased his pace and Kagami let out a loud moan and the man turned into their direction but he saw him shrugged his shoulder and got off the train. No one entered this time much to his relief. But the relief was momentarily as the tanned man picked up his pace and slammed harder into him and that he was bouncing on.

 

The redhead matched the speed of Aomine’s thrusting as he wanted to come.

 

“Faster! Fuck! Ahh!”

 

“Kagami—Kagami—Ahh—” Aomine rasped in a husky voice.

 

He didn’t pull out from the redhead and came, and Kagami followed just seconds later.

 

“AHH!” Kagami shouted.

 

The redhead slumped towards the tanned man and blacked out.

 

“I guessed it’s too much for him.” Aomine muttered as he held the unconscious redhead. He pulled out his cock and laid the shorter man down the bench and reached out to his jacket.

 

He stared down at the sleeping man and smiled. The man was sweaty and his messy red hair clung onto his forehead but he was gorgeous. 

 

He traced the man’s eyebrows, his lips and he stroked his chin. He had pined for the redhead ever since he saw his photo on one of his father’s album. It was a party hosted by the older Kagami for the fifteenth birthday of his son, his father attended and he accidentally found the photo on one of his father’s old album. He was younger then but he had not changed much for the last two years and although they hadn’t meet in person, he loved him just as much and wanted to meet him.

 

He wiped the man with the sleeves of his jacket and dressed him as he clothed himself. He lifted and carried the shorter man in front of the car where the settees were much more comfortable.

 

He sat down on the floor and sat Kagami between his legs. He pulled the man to his chest and hugged him enjoying the warmth of the other.

 

“Sleep now.” He murmured quietly and kissed the redhead’s hair. His eyes closed slowly as he went to slumber.

 

_"— —now approaching Omiya. Kindly check your luggages and valuables to prevent any loss. The train’s now approaching Omiya."_

 

Aomine was awoken by the static noise of the voice system of the train and glanced down at the redhead on his arms but he was still sleeping. He shook the redhead’s shoulder and the man just mumbled something and buried himself on his chest as he went back to sleep.

 

“Kagami! Hey, wake up.”

 

“Wha—”

 

Kagami blearily opened his eyes and was greeted by a tanned face. His jaw slackened when he recalled what had happened and he averted his eyes.

 

“Kagami, we’re here. Rise and shine.” The tanned man merrily uttered.

 

“Oh.” The redhead looked up as the train stopped. He picked the folder that was placed on the floor. He completely forgot about it.

 

He tried getting up but he staggered and nearly fell on his butt if not for the man supporting him.

 

He scowled at the smiling man. He was not looking at him but he just knew that he was smiling smugly. “This is your fault.”

 

“I could carry you.” The man offered while grinning.

 

“No.”

 

The man kneeled with his back in front of him and Kagami fought the urged to roll his eyes.

 

“You have two choices, I would carry you princess style or a piggyback.”

 

Now he rolled his eyes. He smacked the man on the back of his head and he nearly toppled over at the impact.

 

“Kagami.” He warned.

 

Kagami had no choice but to hop on the tanned man’s back just because he didn’t need further humiliation for the day.

 

“Ugh! You’re heavy.” Aomine grumbled.

 

“It was your fault so just shut up and walk.” He bit out.

 

“Yes~Yes~Princess~”

 

He tightened his hold on the man’s neck and he was enjoying the choking sounds the other was making when something clicked inside his head.

 

“Wait. WHAT?! How did you know my name?!” He yelled and the man cringed at the loudness of his voice.

 

The few people around looked at them weirdly. It wasn’t everyday that you would encounter one huge man carrying another huge man on his back. It was weird but at the same time funny. Kagami however ignored everything else as he was busy questioning the other man.

 

“I had known you for quite sometime Kagami Taiga.”

 

“I don’t remember meeting you. I had no acquaintance with your attitude.”

 

“Of course. The only one who can be me is me.”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to meet with someone today?” Aomine gestured the folder he held on his hand.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Aomine Akihito.”

 

“He’s my father’s client and I have to— His your father?!” He questioned in disbelief.

 

“Slow. He asked me to take the files from your father's company but I met you in Shibuya.”

 

“How would I know and if you knew that, why didn’t you just asked me so I didn’t have to travel?”

 

“I needed to talk to you.” 

 

He was taken aback by the seriousness on the man’s voice and any retorts died on his mouth.

 

“I once saw your picture on a party my dad attended to and since then I wanted to meet you. I was captivated by your smile and the innocence you held on your eyes. I wanted to meet you. For two years, I had longed to see you but when I asked my father about you, he told me that you were in America. I was disappointed but I didn’t lose hope that someday I would meet you and I did.”

 

Kagami opened his mouth and then closed it again. He tried to talk but no sound was heard.

 

The tanned man stopped walking and took a deep breath.

 

“I love you.”

 

The redhead sputtered at the sudden confession. Aomine confessed with so much confidence but he could feel the man’s uneasiness. His muscles were tense as his hold on his knees tightened. The bluenette despite his bold words was scared. 

 

He had no idea what to do much as he had no idea what to say so he kept quiet.

 

“If you don’t want me… if you don’t like me just say so.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened at the man’s frail voice and he instinctively hugged him tight as he pressed his lips into his neck.

 

“I—” 

 

The man visibly relaxed at the gesture and he continued walking.

 

“Aomine, I could walk. Put me down already.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“But—” 

 

“No can do.”

 

“I’d wait for your answer.” He continued with a smile on his voice. “The sooner, the better.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

They continued walking as the night’s silence enveloped them. The wind blew gently and enveloped them in a gentle embrace. It was past eleven in the evening and the street was empty but Kagami felt warm. It seemed his world would get bigger and warmer with Aomine by his side. He smiled at the thought and nuzzled his nose on the other man’s hair.

 

“I'm not a photographer but I can picture you and I together.”

 

Kagami stared at the bluenette’s head blankly.

 

“Stupid pickup line.”

 

“Rude.”

 

They laughed merrily and Aomine turned his head and saw the redhead laughing, he was glad to be with the other man and he knew that he could fall in love with the other man over and over again. His laughing face would one day be the death of him, he didn't mind though. He involuntarily leaned towards the other man and kissed him lightly, he stilled momentarily but nonetheless, he kissed him back while smiling.

 

_If it’s meant to be, it will be. If that’s fate then we are fated together. >_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> *sigh


End file.
